Halloween Fun
by Keroanne
Summary: The flock is having their first Halloween, and Angel is bored of trying to do Fax. So what will she do in the mean time? Make up Niggy, of course! Includes chaos, randomness, and, of course, CANDY!
1. Figuring Stuff Out

**A/N- My second Maximum Ride fanfiction! Hooray for me! I'm so special! I'm making this up as I go along! La la la la la...**

**Disclaimer- I've put this on nineteen stories now. Wow.**

**Angel POV**

Aw, man. Again. Again. Again.

It never worked!

No matter how hard that I tried, I couldn't get Max and Fang together! I swear, it would be easier to get Nudge and Iggy together...

I blinked.

Iggy and Nudge?

Maybe that was a possibility. Niggy. Would either of them like it? Did I care?

Nope.

But then again... Iggy liked Ella. Nudge liked Nick Jonas. How could I tear them apart? Hm... that could be challenging.

Oh well. Anything is a challenge if you think about it in the right light.

I smiled and sat up, hugging Celeste even closer to me, if possible. Total whined sleepily, glancing up at me.

"Angel...? What are you doing up...?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Sh, Total." I whispered. "I just thought of a good idea. Go back to sleep."

"Can do..." He mumbled again, going back to sleep.

I smirked at this. Would Total ever learn that going to sleep when Angel had a good idea, probably wasn't the best of ideas? Probably not.

I stood up, brushed off the dirt on my jeans, and walked over to the mouth of the cave that we were sleeping in. I glanced around the outside and smiled at the moon. It was nearly full. That could be useful.

"Angel?" Max sounded surprised that I was awake. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, Max..." I said, pretending to yawn. I must admit that I was a pretty good actor. Max would totally believe anything that I said.

"Total kicked me..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Max sighed and patted my head.

"I will never understand why you wanted that dog," she said, shrugging. I gave her a sleepy smile.

"I love Total, Max. But not as much as I love you." Max smiled and gave me a quick hug. Afterward, her face got a bit more serious and her forehead pinched together.

"I love you, too, Angel, but you need to get to bed."

I nodded. "Okay, Max. Good night."

As I laid down, a smirk covered my face. Nudge... soon Halloween would be here. And you would get a slight fright.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"No..." I mumbled. "Go away... it's not morning..."

"Yes, it is." Max said irritably. "Get your butt up or I'll kick it."

I slowly sat up, my eyes still closed. It was too early to wake up. Why couldn't we ever wake some other time, like early afternoon? That sounded good.

"Open your eyes, Nudge, and get a jacket on. It should be a little chilly."

I groaned and flopped back down. Why? Why did it have to be fall? Couldn't it be some other season, like summer? Summer was good. It was warm then. Even at night.

"Wake up!" Gazzy shouted in my ears.

My eyes flew open and I squeaked. It was too bright! Too bright, too bright! Ugh, I was gonna kick his flippin' butt!

"Gazzy!" I squealed, glaring at him. "You big jerk! It's too bright!"

He laughed, and ran to the other side of the cave, next to Iggy. He then whispered something to the older boy, who laughed.

I frowned, anger easily flowing through me. They were probably talking about how they were going to destroy my hair with some sort of chemical or something. Stupid boys.

"Maaaax!" I whined. "Make them leave me aloooone!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak whine," Max said dryly. I glared at her.

"Fine, whatever, like I care. Can we just, like, eat? I'm so hungry. What's for breakfast? Can we have poptarts, or popcorn, or pop? I'm in a pop mood. Anything that has a pop in it, I really want it right now! Gosh, I want it! Max, can we-"

"We're gonna have whatever we can find, Nudge." Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "But if you can-"

Iggy placed a hand over my mouth, grinning. "I'll be sure not to get anything that has pop in it, don't you worry about it Nudge."

I glared at him and tried to talk, but, alas, his hand was still over my mouth. Max sighed.

"Iggy, you and Fang go find us some stuff. Here's the card, don't go too wild and buy anything you see. Fang, don't buy anything for me. Iggy, don't buy anything perverted like I would expect you to."

"I'm offended!" Iggy exclaimed, taking the Max card quickly.

"Yeah, yeah." She murmured.

"Don't worry, Max. We won't get into too much trouble." Fang said.

"Key words: too much." Max answered.

Iggy laughed and the two older boys left. Max sighed and turned to us.

"All right, what do you want to do, guys?" She asked.

"I want to go pick out Halloween costumes!" I exclaimed. "And I want to meet Nick Jonas! And I want to be pretty! And I want-"

"One thing at a time, Nudge." Max said.

"I want to be in Halloween." Angel whispered. "It would be so much fun, Max. I want to be an angel, like Celeste."

"Yeah!" Gazzy exclaimed. "And I want to be Superman! Or Spiderman! Or Zorro! Or even-"

"Hold it, guys!" Max exclaimed. "I never said that I would actually do Halloween!"

"Please Max?" Angel whispered, using her little girl voice and making her face look totally innocent. Gosh, I love that girl.

"Yeah, Max? Can't we please?" I asked, giving her my Bambi eyes.

"Maybe." She said flatly. "I'll have to think about it."

"You don't have much time." Gazzy said, grinning. "There's only three more days until Halloween!"

"Including today." I added. "Max, there's only a couple days until Halloween comes. We could get free candy, and candy doesn't come our way very much."

"That's because I don't want you guys to get sick." She said, just as flatly as before. "Or fat. Either one would be bad in a fight against Earasers or any other crap that we might come across."

"Please Max! I'll be good! I promise!" I begged.

She hesitated. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"This is so weird. We're shopping." I muttered, touching the bread that we had gotten. Wheat bread of course. Fang is such a kiss-up.

"Yup." Was all he said in an answer.

"Are there any cute girls around?" I asked, wishing that I could see. The tile was white, and that was pretty much it.

"Nope."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, pouting. "This is the worst shopping trip ever! Where in the heck are we in this stupid Walmart anyway?!"

"We're nearly done. Just some fruit, and then we're done."

"It's a good thing that we never have too much stuff to buy. Seriously, I have never been in a store for longer than a half hour." I said, glancing around, trying to find some white.

Bingo.

A white shirt. Somebody was wearing a white shirt. Hm. Too bad that didn't tell too much about them.

"Are there still no hot girls around?" I asked.

"There are two girls that I guess you could call pretty over there. One is wearing a white shirt."

Ah. White-shirt-girl. Hm... hm... why do I keep thinking hm? Hm. Aw, crap.

"Of course you wouldn't find them pretty because you've got the hots for Max." I said, jabbing him with my elbow. He didn't reply.

I sighed. "This is why I hang out with the Gasman and not you. You say nearly nothing. It's as annoying as heck, ya know that? You've said maybe ten words all day!"

"C'mon, we're leaving." Fang said flatly.

"Fine." I answered.

As we stood in line, I heard Fang pick up a magazine. "Wazzat?"

"Nick Jonas."

Ah. That explained it. Nudge was totally in love with that guy, whoever he was. Of course, we were both curious as to why she liked him, so we used any chance that we got to find out stuff about him. After all, it was a peek into a girl's mind, yes?

"What's it say?"

"Nothing." He put it back.

I sighed. We probably knew as much about him as his biggest fan did. Pathetic, right? But I was slightly curious as to what Nudge liked in a boy.

After all... I don't know. I'm probably just weird.

The lady that was scanning our items was flirting with Fang. Dude, and she sounded like she was twenty, maybe twenty-five. Poor sap.

As we flew home, I heard Angel start to talk to me.

_Iggy, will you get a rose?_

_What for?_

_Nudge._

_And why would I do that exactly?_

_Because you like her._

_WHAT!? _

I stopped beating my wings for a couple of seconds, falling about twenty feet. I finally got back up, and Fang gave me a weird look.

"I think that we left the water running at our old house where we used to live with Jeb!" I quickly made up that little random thing. What else was I supposed to tell him?!

He gave me another weird look before looking forward, ignoring me. I gave a little sigh.

_I have no honest clue what you're talking about._

I heard Angel giggle in my mind. _You guys always go against it. Especially Max._

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_Whenever I say that Max likes Fang, she always freezes up and denies it._

_Well, I don't like Nudge. It would be like you liking Gazzy. It would NOT WORK!_

_Sure ya don't._

_Go away! I don't like Nudge._

Jeez, what was with that little girl anyway?! Me... liking Nudge?! Crazy.

* * *

**Angel POV**

I have three steps for my plans, in which Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are all at the first one:

Step one: denial.

Step two: awkwardness.

Step three: acceptance.

I'm sick of waiting for the second step with Fang and Max, so I'm moving on to Nudge and Iggy. They look cute together.

There's only one little thing that would make this plan fail, and that's if Max chose to not let us do Halloween. Gosh, I hope she does.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I dug into the Poptarts happily, chewing quickly. "Mm..." I mumbled around the food.

Iggy laughed. "And I told Fang not to get any Poptarts, but does he ever listen? Nope."

I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing to eat the delicous food. Gosh, it was so yummy...

"Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel..." Max said slowly. "I guess... that... we can do Halloween this year. I don't see too much harm in it."

"REALLY?!" I squealed. "Oh, Max, this is so great! I'm so excited! Can we get the costumes tomorrow? Can I be a witch or a vampire or-"

"Calm down, Nudge," Max said, rolling her eyes. "Sure, we can get the costumes tomorrow..."

"YAY! DID YOU HEAR THAT, ANGEL?! WE CAN HAVE OUR FIRST HALLOWEEN EVER! OMIGOSH, I'M SO EXCITED! I WANNA GET LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF CANDY! OHH, WHAT SHOULD I BE FOR IT, THOUGH!? A PRINCESS OR MAYBE-"

Iggy put his hand over my mouth.

"I don't know!" Angel answered, smiling. "I wanna be an angel!"

"Just like your name!" I said after peeling Iggy's hand off my mouth. "I wish I had a name like that! I wish my name was Rose because I love roses! They're my favorite flower!"

Suddenly, Iggy seemed to take a step back, unsurity in his blind eyes. "What?"

"I love roses." I said blankly. "Is that bad or something? Iggy, you look sick. You feelin' okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" He exclaimed, brushing it off. His face was red, though. He brushed past Angel while walking away from me and I could tell that they were talking to each other with their minds. What was going on? What were they talking about? It was obviously about me? Did I do something wrong? Uh oh.

"What was that about, Angel?" I asked her.

She gave me a quick, secret smile. "It's a secret, Nudge. Sorry."

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it, Nudge. You'll know soon enough..."

What the crap was going on around here?! And whatever it was, I hoped that it didn't get in the way of our Halloween fun!

**A/N- The whole Halloween thing came as a totally random idea to me. Lol. Anyway, R&R, no flames because if you do I'll find you and kick your big fatt butt.**


	2. Costume Shopping

**A/N- Boo hoo... No one reviewed! I got seventy-five hits, a couple of story alerts, but no reviews! How mean...**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Angel POV

Wow, this is all going so much faster than Fax! I was even surprised!

First of all, Iggy is at stage two, and I haven't even confronted Nudge about it yet! This is so worth the trouble.

I smiled to myself. It was the end of the day, and already things were turning my way. Never before had I had this much success in just one day.

I sat up, glancing around.

It was so dark. Why did it have to be dark? Clouds were covering the sky, letting no moon show...

I hoped that it wouldn't be like this when Halloween came.

That would be horrible.

I glanced over to Nudge, a slight smirk on my face. I probed her thoughts, wondering if she was awake.

Nope.

I tried Iggy.

Yep.

He was thinking about Nudge. Wondering, wondering, wondering...

_How will Max feel about this?_

_I feel so awkward around her!_

_What should I do?_

_Things were so simple before this..._

_Nudge, Nudge, do you like me back?_

_How can I make this work? We're three years apart!_

_Oh, come on... just let me go to sleep!_

I smiled and laid down.

Iggy.

You would be freed from your worrying soon. If not tomorrow, surely the next day then.

Nudge. You're next on my list.

You'll certainly be in love with Iggy, not Nick Jonas soon...

_Max? _I sent the thought to her.

_You're still awake, Angel?_

_Yeah, but... where are you?_

_About twenty feet away from you. Why?_

_'Cause I like knowing that you're close to me._

_Okay, honey, try to get to sleep._

_Okay, Max._

I felt bad. I was lying to Max. I wouldn't try to go to bed... yet.

I still had a couple things to do.

I snuck over to Gazzy and poked him. "Gazzy..." I hissed. "Wake up..."

"Wha?" He mumbled, sitting up. "We unda attag?"

"No," I said patiently. "Now, be quiet. I need to ask you something."

"Wha?" He groaned, obviously feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

_I need your help in Niggy._

_Niggy? What the heck is that?_

_It's Nudge and Iggy._

_Whoa. First this Fax crap and now this? Angel..._

_What?_

_I'm not sure I can help you..._

_If you don't, I'll tell Max where your hidden stash of bombs are._

_You wouldn't._

_Gazzy, you know me better than that. Of course I would._

_Fine, fine... I guess..._

_Lovely. Now, here's the plan..._

* * *

Nudge POV

"Hey, Max!" I exclaimed. "It's been a while since we were attacked, don't cha think? What do you think is going on? Maybe it's like when the Erasers all died except for Ari and-"

"I don't know, Nudge." Gosh. She sounded tired. I wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Max? You sound so tired? Maybe someone else can take us to go get some costumes while you rest up? You look so pale, too... have you gotten sick or something? Max, I don't like it when you're sick. Can you please tell me what's wrong? I-"

"I'm fine, Nudge." She growled and I shrunk back.

She was in a bad mood. That wasn't good. Someone must have skipped their shift to be on watch last night. That was usually why she was in a bad mood...

_Nudge?_

_Yes, Angel?_

_Do you like Iggy?_

The question caught me completely off guard.

_Wha-what? Do you mean like a friend or like... Nick Jonas?_

_Nick Jonas._

"KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I squeaked, falling backwards. Everyone stared at me.

"What was that?" Max asked blankly.

"Um, um, um, um..." I said, feeling my face turn bright red. "Angel just asked me if I wear a bra!"

Everyone stared at me.

To my much surprise, Iggy didn't say anything. Being a sexist pig/pervert, I would have expected that he would have said something. Or asked if I did wear a bra. Something along those lines, anyway.

"Angel...?" Max said slowly. "Why did you-"

"She was thinking about how she wanted a bigger chest!" Angel exclaimed. "So I just asked the first thing that came to my mind!"

"Whatever..." Max groaned.

I glanced at Angel, glaring slightly. _I **so **do not like him._

_It was an innocent question. Plus, you might want to think it over..._

_What do you mean?!_

_Nothing..._

I blew out my breath in anger. Angel... she just couldn't let things go, could she?!

I glanced over to Iggy, a slight frown on my mouth. He was a jerk, but funny. Handsome, but perverted. Annoying, yet wonderful.

I blushed. Did I really just think that he was wonderful? No, that was impossible... after all, he was Iggy! If I had a crush on him, it would be like liking Fang... only worse!

"All right," Max said, standing up quickly and clapping her hands together. "If we're gonna be getting these costumes, then we'd best be getting going!"

I nodded, smiling and pushing all thoughts of the strawberry-blond boy out of my mind. "I can't wait to pick my costume out! I mean, it's just-"

"We know, Nudge," Max said, sounding tired again. "We know..."

* * *

Iggy POV

I sighed and touched another one of the fabrics. Nope. Another one. Nope. Another one. Nope.

"Is there nothing here that suits my awesomeness?" I asked myself. I got an answer, slightly to my surprise.

"Well, Iggy, that would be everything." Nudge. Oh no. Not Nudge.

I felt my face turn red. "Uh... yeah... sure..."

"What's with you, Iggy? You've been acting so weird around me lately."

"Um, it's just that... I mean, I..." I mumbled. How in the freaking heck was I supposed to explain this to her?! Just say, "By the way, I love you!"

Did I?

Freak.

I was in love with Nudge.

How the heck did that happen?!

"Uh... Iggy? Are you okay? Ya keep spacing out on me. Did Angel-"

"Hi!" Angel's high, sweet voice exclaimed. "Nudge, guess what? I found a costume that would look just perfect on you! C'mon!"

"Um... okay?"

_Don't worry, Iggy. I've got you covered._

_Whatever, Angel..._

I sighed. This sucked. Being in love. Jeez.

"Hey, Iggy..." I heard the Gasman whisper. "I've got a smoke-bomb... wanna let it off just after we've paid?"

I grinned. Nothing like letting off a bomb to get my spirits up.

"Sure, Gazzy. Let's do that. By the way, what did ya get? Superman or something?"

"Uh... I haven't picked yet. I'm torn between Wolverine and an axe murderer person..."

I nodded sympathetically. "Hard choice."

"Yeah. What're you getting?"

"Dunno." I answered, then tried to joke. "Maybe something that will attract some girls."

"Iggy, what's been with you these past couple of days? You've been so out of it. Even _I _can tell that something's been up with you."

I felt my face heat up and when I answered, I would have been surprised if he could have heard me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Iggy, you know I can. How else would we have kept so many things away from Max if I couldn't keep any secrets?"

I nodded slowly, then whispered, "I think that I might be in love with Nudge..."

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?!" Gazzy exclaimed. "You-"

"Sh!" I hissed. "Be quiet! I don't want you to tell anyone about this, okay?!"

"Okay..." Gazzy whispered. "It's just... a little hard to believe..."

"Now, what do you think I should get for my costume?" I asked, trying to switch the subject.

"You should be a vampire. You're already pretty pale. Plus, Nudge said she likes vampires."

I groaned. And so it began. The teasing. I knew I shouldn't have told the Gasman that I liked Nudge...

"Sorry, I'm done. I needed to get that out." I could tell that he was grinning. "But seriously, you should be a vampire. Like, Edward from Twilight or something..."

"You've actually read those books?!" That was surprising. After all, it was a slightly girly book... and we didn't own it...

"No!" He said, sounding offended. "But Nudge has read some of it and started blabbering about it to me! It's not my fault..."

"Yeah, sure. Now help me find this vampire costume..."

* * *

Nudge POV

I squealed. "Oh my gosh, Angel! You're right! This costume is so perfect!"

"Then let me see you in it, Nudge! Come out!" She said, impatience lining her voice.

"Okay!"

I stepped out, smiling. The white fabric was slightly thin, but it had another layer underneath so I didn't look like I wanted people to see my body. It came with a headpiece that had many roses, and it also came with long gloves. Soft slippers were on my feet.

"Wow, Nudge!" Angel exclaimed. "It does look perfect!"

_And I'm sure that Iggy will like it._

"Quit that, Angel." I said, annoyance in my voice. "It's really annoying."

"Sorry, Nudge!" She said, using her super-sweet voice. "I can't help it! And I can't really stop until my plan is done!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Nice outfit, Nudge." Max said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Ah, thanks, Max!" I exclaimed, twirling around. "Can I please have it? It's so pretty!"

"Sure, Nudge." She said, sighing. "Go ahead."

I squealed. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Max! I love it so much!"

"Okay, go get changed back into your old clothes." She said, sounding tired again. I frowned.

"Max, what's wrong? You sound so tired." I said.

"Ah... Iggy didn't take his shift... he said that he was worried about something else..." She yawned.

"Oh." I said blankly.

As I was getting changed in the changing room, my thoughts kept going to Iggy. What was with him lately? He hadn't been like this a couple days ago...

I pulled on my jeans and my t-shirt. Jeez... this world was so... weird.

As I left the changing room, I noticed the fact that they were all paying. I quickly walked over and placed my costume there. After that, I couldn't help but glance at Iggy.

Was he... just like a brother? Was there more to it than that? Did I _like _him? That was the real question, I supposed.

We left and, soon after, a puff of smoke erupted from the door. Max immediately turned to Iggy and the Gasman, who were grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You two are so dead."

**A/N- Can you peoples PLEASE review? I'm begging right now! PLEASE! Oh, and one more thing! I have a poll for anyone that cares! Check it out!  
**


	3. Threesome

**A/N-Oh, goody! I gots me some reviews! Thanks for the reviews, forever more in shadows, books r a gurls bestfriend, and danceswithwings119! :)**

**Disclaimer- If you think that I own Maximum Ride, you're sooo wrong that it's not even funny.**

**Angel POV**

I pushed my hair back, a slight smirk on my face. It was all falling perfectly into place. Even Iggy, who knew that I was forcing them together, was unsure as to what I was doing exactly. The only person that knew was Gazzy. And I knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Max!" I called. "Will you give me a kiss good-night?"

Max gave a soft smile and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I gave her my best little-girl smile. She had no idea what I was really like.

"Good-night." She said softly.

"Good-night, Max!" I said, still giving her my little-girl look.

"What about me?" Total asked, sounding slightly offended. "Am I just a piece of cheese to you people?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Good-night, Total. Sweet dreams."

He snorted. "That's what I thought, Maximum Ride. Good-night to you, too."

"Good-night, Total!" I squealed, hugging him tightly.

"I... can't... breath!" Total cried, flailing in my arms. I released him, giggling. It was so much fun to tease him.

"Good-night, Angel..." Total mumbled, settling into my lap.

"Night." I said absently, already starting to think of the next day's events. I only had a day to make Nudge accept the fact that she liked Iggy. Only one day.

_Gazzy?_

_Ugh, what now, Angel?_

_I was wondering if you'd like to help me some more._

_No. It was hard enough to force-_

_Just one little thing. Just one. Please, Gazzy?_

_What is it?_

_I was wondering if you'd give Nudge a kiss._

_What?! No way!_

_And why not? She's pretty._

_I don't see what this has to do with getting Iggy and her together, and she's just a freaking sister-like-thing to me!_

_Please, Gazzy? I'll love you forever!_

_Ha. I'm not falling for that._

_Fine. I'll get you that new Jack's Mannequin album that's out._

_Wh-wh-what?! You will?!_

_Yup. And all you have to do is give Nudge a kiss._

_Okay, gimme a second! I gotta talk to Ig-_

_Iggy? Well... I guess you can tell him. Just say that Angel's got everything under control and not to worry._

For a few moments, all I heard was Iggy and Gazzy softly speaking. Ya see, Jack's Mannequin is their current favorite band. But... we have no money. We can't afford to buy their latest album, so Gazzy and Iggy will do anything to get it.

_Okay, Angel._

_What did he say?_

_As long as I didn't really do anything, and I had no feelings for her, and you really were going to get us The Glass Passenger, he'd be okay with it._

_Awesome. I'll get it for you the next time we're at Best Buy._

_Oh yeah! This rocks for both of us!_

_You have no idea, Gazzy. You have no idea._

I smirked and brushed my hair out of my eyes. As I laid down, I searched Nudge's current thoughts.

_Iggy?!_

_How in the world-_

_Do I-_

_Do I like Iggy?_

_Do I?_

_Omigosh._

_I don't know._

_That's a little sad._

_I've always known that he was cute._

_I've always known that he was nice._

I_'ve always known that he was wonderful in every way._

_But do I like him?_

_His strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes... _

_They're what makes Iggy Iggy._

_And... I like it._

_He's great._

_I think I like him._

_That's why I wanted that dress._

_To see if he would like it._

_To make him like me._

_I like you, Iggy._

_I hate you, Angel._

_You ruined my simple world._

_That's what I'm here for, _I thought to myself as I snuggled into my bed. My mind wandered over to Iggy.

_A week ago._

_A week ago, none of this was on my mind._

_It would be crazy to even think anything like that._

_And now, here I am, in love with Nudge._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Oh, Nudge... save me from myself!_

_Angel... you better do something, and fast!_

_I'm not sure how much longer I can wait._

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"Oh... toast! Warm and yummy and oh so good for my tummy!" I sang, taking a bite of the toast. "If gum-"

"Nudge, don't talk with your mouth full," Max said absently. I gave her a quick glare, then continued eating my toast.

_Hey, Nudge, have you decided if you like Iggy or not?_

Angel. Gosh. What in the heck was I supposed to say?!

_Uh..._

_Don't worry. I heard your thoughts last night._

My face burned. She heard me?! My raving about Iggy?! Oh no!

_I'm here to help. Although I couldn't put the stubbornness of Max and Fang together, I'm certain I can help you two star-struck lovers._

_We're not lovers! _I snapped.

_We'll see about that,_ Angel thought smugly.

I glanced over to Iggy, who was whispering something furiously to Gazzy. Gazzy nodded, his face turning slightly red. What were they talking about?

"So, are we ready to get going, then?" Max asked, standing up quickly, her hands on her waist. I blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Max? What are we doing today. Are we-" Before I could even begin, she interrupted me.

"We're going to go but some bags and make-up. After all, what's the point in having a Halloween if we're just wearing the costumes without any make-up or candy?"

"Candy!" I squealed, standing up. "Oh, yeah, let's go get those bags! Tomorrow's Halloween and I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! I wanna get Twix, and Reeses, and M&M's, and Baby Bottle Pops, and Nerds, and any other candy there happens to be out there! And I also-"

"Slow down." Fang said flatly. I blushed.

"Sorry."

"Okay, then, let's get going!" Max exclaimed, taking a running leap and soaring over the ground. Next went Fang, Iggy, and finally me. Yeah, we go in our age order, so what?

As we flew over to the nearest town, which was, like, two miles away, I felt something brush against my wing. I glanced over to see what it was, and blushed. The Gasman?! What the heck was he doing?!

He mouthed my name, and I mouthed what. He gave me a flirtatious smile, and then flew away, leaving me so so so so so so so so so so so so so confused.

Did he just flirt with me?! Gazzy?! What in the heck was going on around here these days?!

Wait a minute... if Gazzy just flirted with me, wouldn't that mean that he liked me? No!! No younger boys!! Ewww!! Sick!!

If Gazzy tries anything anytime soon, I'll kick his butt all the way to Norway!

I do not like him!

Iggy is the one that I like, not him! Ewww!! Sick!!

No Gazzy!!

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

Oh. My. Flipping. Wings.

I hate Angel.

She made me flirt with Nudge. Ugh. That's wrong.

She's way older than me. She's an old lady. I don't like old ladies. It's like liking Max.

"Save me from this torture!" I hissed to Iggy as we flew.

"Just remember, it's for The Glass Passenger. Just remember that." Iggy was obviously struggling, too. After all, he was the one that liked Nudge. NOT ME.

"Later..." I whispered. "I have to kiss her... ugh..."

"I only can dream of that!" Iggy groaned. "Maybe I can do that later..."

"Iggy, I'm still here." I muttered.

"Sorry, Gazzy. But I have to put up with you kissing Nudge, so you have to put up with my ravings about her."

_Don't worry too much, Gazzy._

_Uh, easy for you to say, Angel. You don't have to kiss her._

_It's not that bad, is it?_

_Of course it is._

_Whiner._

_Dork._

_Jerk._

_Cruel-Mind-Controlling-Girl-Who-Has-Fish-Gills._

_Ugh. You're so immature._

_I know._

_When Nudge is alone at the store, that's when you should kiss her._

_So wrong._

_Get over it._

_I can't._

_Just think of your stupid CD._

_It's not stupid!_

_Whatever._

"Gazzy? Hello?" Iggy asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I was asking you if you would find out what flavor her lips are."

"What?!"

"See if she's wearing chap-stick or something." Iggy licked his lips. "Mm, strawberries..."

"I'm gonna puke."

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I scanned the various pizzas. Should I get pepperoni, or Hawaiian? Hm. What about cheese? Ham? Ah, the many choices.

"Nudge?" I blinked and turned around. Aw, crap. Gazzy. And... his face was flushed. He looked drunk or something.

"Uh... Gazzy?" I asked blankly. He walked slowly up to me, and then pressed me against the glass fridge doors. I blinked in confusion.

"G-Gazzy? What are you doing?!" I asked, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Kissing you..." He murmured, pressing his lips against mine.

I froze. Time stopped.

His mouth was warm against mine, and his body was pressed up harshly against me. While my eyes were wide open, his were shut.

Finally, I regained my ability to think, and kicked him in the nuts. He grabbed his "privates" and I took a step away.

"You idiot!" I shouted. "I love Iggy! Not you! What the heck was that, anyway?!"

"I... hate... you... Angel..." Gazzy groaned.

"What?" I said blankly.

"It's... her... fault..." He hissed. "Ugh... bribery sucks..."

"What in the world are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"Angel made me... do it... so you would... realize that... you love Iggy... ouch...love hurts..."

I covered my mouth.

Omigosh.

I _did _love Iggy. How did... that happen?!

"That little snipe!" I exclaimed.

"Save me from my pain..." Gazzy groaned.

I glared at him. "Heck no."

"Why not...?"

"You stole my first kiss, you big ugly jerk!" I snorted.

"Oh."

**A/N- Next time... is Halloween! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! R&R!**


	4. Halloween Part 1

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Fangalator and powerkitty! X3 They're much appreciated!  
**

**Disclaimer- Oddly enough, I still don't own. But I do own this bit of lint in my pockets.  
**

**Angel POV**

_I hate you, Angel!_

_Ugh, Gazzy! Don't scream in my ears, it hurts._

_How can I not?! Because of you, I got kicked in the nuts!_

_Yeah, you won't be having any kids for a while..._

_What?_

_I don't know, Iggy said it after Max kicked Fang in the same place._

_You better get me my Jack's Mannequin album soon, or I'll kill you._

_Jeez, I'll get it for you while we're out trick-or-treating._

_Good._

_What did Iggy say when you told him what happened without the LOVE IGGY part?_

_He laughed and said I desrved it. Pfft. Jerk._

_I don't blame him._

_ERG!_

_What now?_

_I can't believe that I wasted my first kiss on the girl that I think of as a sister!_

_Ha ha. Would you have rather kissed me?_

_NOOOO!_

_Whatever._

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

_You don't have to do anything for me tomorrow._

_Thank goodness! If I had to do anything else, I think I might die._

_Immature..._

_Not immature, smart. I don't want to die._

_Yeah, yeah. You better get to sleep._

_What about you?_

_I have to talk to Max._

_Okay, then..._

"Max!" I called, walking over to her. She glanced at me, a slight frown on her face.

"Angel, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah, but... I feel a bit bad about something I've been doing." I admitted.

"And what's that?" Max asked, frowning.

_Oh, I hope she hasn't been doing drugs... _Max thought.

"I haven't," I assured her.

"Oh, good." Max sighed.

"But... I've been doing something that's not very nice to Nudge and Iggy." I admitted softly.

Max frowned again. "And what's that?"

"Making them realize that they're actually in love with each other." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Max stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What?!" She snorted. "You-oh my gosh!"

I pouted at her. "It's true..."

"I'm sorry, Ange, but I can't really believe that!" Max said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I mean, Nudge and Iggy? That's just silly."

"But it's working better than you and Fang at least!" I snapped.

"What?" Max didn't sound like she thought it was funny anymore.

"I've been trying for months to get you and Fang together," I admitted. "But Niggy has been working tons better. I only thought it up a few days ago, and I've already got them at the third stage. Meanwhile, you and Fang are still at stage one."

"I don't like Fang!" Max snapped.

"Max..." I said softly, feeling tears come to my eyes. "I just wanted you to know what I was doing. You don't have to get so mad..."

"How can I not, Angel?! What other stuff have you been doing behind my back?!" She demanded.

"I... I just-" I began.

"I don't care!" Max snarled. "Why do you, of all people, do this to me, Angel?! Or should we start calling you Devil?!"

I felt anger and shame cover my face. "Maybe we should call you Mean instead of Max!" I growled back.

"What?!" Max snapped. "You can't talk to me that way!"

"And why not, Max?!" I demanded, tears started to fall down my cheeks. "You're not my mom! My mom sold us to the school!"

Max seemed taken back. "What-"

"I thought that you would be nice to me, Max! I thought you would understand! I loved you like a mom, Max! And I thought you loved me like a daughter! But I'm not a baby anymore, Max! I'm seven years old! You may be eight years my elder, but I'm more mature than you!"

"Angel, I-"

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, you're not really going to call me Devil? I should have known. In fact, Max-"

"Listen here, Angel! I love you, and-"

"I want my own mom, Max!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. By this point, if the others hadn't heard us fighting I would have been very surprised.

"I don't want you for my mom! I want my own mommy who loves me! You were always the special one who got your mom, and a sister, and Jeb for your daddy! But what do the rest of us get?! Iggy's parents only care about the press and stuff! You don't care about our parents any more! I just want to find my own mom!" I sobbed.

"Angel-"

"Don't even start, Max! Don't even start..."

"Angel... are you okay?" Total asked nervously.

"No. I'm not, Total..." I answered softly, wiping away my tears. "But I will be the moment that I can get away from a certain Maximum Ride."

"Angel-" Max tried again, but I once again cut her off.

"No, Max. Leave me alone. C'mon Total." I held out my arms to him. He cautiously went into them, as though I were a snake or something. I picked him up and turned from the Flock.

"See you later," was all I said as I flew out into the night.

I could still hear Max calling after me, but I didn't really notice. I just ignored her. I didn't want to listen.

* * *

**Max POV**

Oh. My. Gosh.

I turned slowly to the Flock, eyes wide. Everyone was staring at me, shocked. I didn't blame them one bit.

"Max..." Nudge whispered. "What... just happened?"

"I don't know..." I admitted. Finally, something in my brain clicked, and I got the fact that Angel had just gone out on her own. My Angel. My baby.

"Fang!" I snapped, turning to him. He gave a quick nod, and flew off into the night.

"Okay, you guys. Nudge, you're with Iggy. Gazzy, you go after Fang. She's already been gone a little while. Who knows what could happen to her?"

"But what about you, Max?" Nudge asked softly.

"I'll go on my own. Actually, scratch what I said last." Not having part of my Flock was gonna make me go insane, I swear. And what was worse was that it was Angel.

"Who do we go with, then?" Gazzy asked, sounding fearful. Poor kid. He and Angel were the only two of us that were actually related.

"Gazzy, you're with Iggy. Nudge, you're with me. Stay close to your partner, now let's go."

* * *

**Angel POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY DID IT! I'M SO HORRIBLE!

I yelled at Max! I feel so icky inside! Why in the world did I say those things?! Why didn't I just keep them all bottled up inside?

"Angel!" I heard Fang call. Crap. He could only be a few feet behind me.

"Angel, what are you doing?!" He demanded. "It's dangerous to be out here alone!"

"I've got Total!" I called back.

"It's freezing out here!" Total whined. "Save us, Fang!"

"Shush, Total!" I hissed. Of course, though, he didn't listen to me.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Let go of me! I can fly on my own!" I snapped.

"I know." Was all he said in answer, going closer and closer to the ground.

"Let go! I wanna be alone! I don't care what you people say, I want to go home and have a real mommy, not just Max!"

_I wouldn't like to see her as a teen..._

"I heard that, Fang!" I snapped again. "Now let go!"

"No." He answered flatly. "We need to talk."

"Let go of me!" I said in answer.

"No."

I felt tears start to come into my eyes. "Wh-why did I do that, Fang? It was so mean..."

"I don't know. Tell me what's wrong." He said softly.

"I just want a mommy." I said softly. "That's all I want. Is a real mommy."

"Angel, Max is doing the best that she can. And... there's nothing we can do, really. I know people say that she's supposed to be invincible, but the fact is, she's not."

"I know..." I answered quietly.

"Can you come back and say you're sorry?"

I nodded, wiping my nose. Fang gave me a quick smile.

"Thanks."

"Thank goodness!" Total practically shouted. "I don't think I'd be able to stand another moment out here! It's freezing!"

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I glanced at Angel nervously. I still couldn't believe what she had done last night. I mean, this was Angel, for crying out loud! But now she seemed better than ever.

"Hey, Nudge!" She called. "Are you excited about tonight?"

I gave a quick nod and smile. "Yeah, I mean, we're getting free candy and we don't have to run everywhere from evil stuff and we can get sugar-highs and we can listen to music and we can all have lots of fun! I've been waiting for this forever! InfactIthinkthatI'mgonnapeemypantsI'msoexcitedforittojustcomealreadyandIwanttonsofcandyoohhyummyyummyIwantthatcandyrightnowsobadlyitshoundssowonderfulIjustcan't-"

"That's enough, Nudge." Max said flatly.

I giggled and Angel gave her a quick grin. I had been getting faster and faster at my talking today. I just wanted the candy.

_And that's not all you want! _Angel said teasingly in my mind. I blushed.

_I-I guess..._

Todaaaay is Halloweeeen! I'm so so excited! Ugh, it's so hard to keep my mouth closed. Never mind, it's impossible.

"I'msorryMaxIjustcan'twaitfortonightsothatwecangetthecandyandthatIcanjustbesososososohappyIwishthatIcouldseeIggy-" I cut myself off then, blushing madly.

I had been about to say "I wish that I could see Iggy in his underwear." YES! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT! UGH!

"You wanna see Iggy?" Max asked, ignoring my blush. "Too bad. He and Fang went to go get some stuff. I don't know what it is.

I couldn't help but wonder where they went. "WheredoyouthinkthattheywentMax?" I asked, still talking super-speed.

"I have no clue. Just sit tight. It's not every day that we get to do nothing." Max answered. I could see I wasn't going to get an answer from Max. So I asked Angel.

"HeyAngelwheredoyouthinkthattheywentbecauseIdon'tknowandIreallywanttoknowwhereintheworldtheywentandit'sbotheringmelikecrazyandsinceyoucanreadmindsIwaswonderingifyoumightknowwheretheywentbecauseIhavenoclueand-"

"It's a secret." Angel answered.

"Howcanyoukeepitasecretfrommethat'ssomeanjustpleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Shut up, Nudge!" Max snapped. "She's not gonna tell you, so be quiet!"

I nodded, blushing again. Jeez, I needed some way to control my feelings... some... way...

"We're back!" Iggy announced. "And wanna guess what we bought?"

"What did you buy?" Max asked, sounding tired.

"We bought..."

**A/N- Ha ha... and that's Halloween Part 1! You'll have to review to find out what happens next! ;P**


	5. Halloween Part 2

**A/N- Hey, wassabbe? Eh heh heh. Thanks for all of the reviews, books r a gurls bestfriend, Fangalator, and musicismyw0rld! You people all rock!**

**Disclaimer- ... I own Maximum Ride? Who said that? I didn't. An old, awesome guy named James Patterson does, I thought. Hm.**

_"We bought..."_

A half hour earlier...

**Iggy POV**

I felt the flowers, feeling my face turn red. Should I... or should I not? Roses, roses...

I shook my head. We were here for candy, not stuff for the girls that we liked. Even though me and Fang had been looking at stuff that Max and Nudge both liked, but... that wasn't the point! Weren't we supposed to be looking at candy, not flowers? Well, not really looking for me, but... you get my point!

I sighed. "What are we doing?"

"Being obsessive," Fang answered flatly.

"Lovely!" I muttered. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. But shouldn't we be gettin' some candy?"

"Nice grammar," Fang murmured.

I rolled my eyes. He just wasn't getting it, was he? We should be getting Milky Ways and Snickers, not flowers.

"Fang, can we just get the candy and go?" I asked.

I heard his soft footsteps as they turned slowly to me. "Do you really think that I brought you here for candy?"

This surprised me. After all, if we weren't here for candy, what were we here for? It made me feel slightly nervous, really.

"Ah... I did up until you just said that," was my answer.

"Well, it's not the real reason we're here," Fang murmured. "For, you see, I've been drafted into Angel's army."

For a half a moment, I was confused. Angel's army? What the heck was that? However, after about five seconds, it finally clicked and I groaned.

"Jeez, is Max the only one who isn't in on this crap?!" I demanded.

"Pretty much..." Fang murmured... he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Angel took me into her army while I was taking her back home."

I frowned. "Well, isn't this nice. What are we doing, then?"

This was where Fang gave a little smirk. I winced, wondering if I even should have asked that.

"First of all, we're getting candy. And then we're going to get some make-up." Fang said, a slight grin on his face. "Next, we've got to get some other stuff..."

"Why do I have the odd feeling that I'm going to die?" I asked, groaning slightly.

"You might." Was his only answer.

OxOxOxOxO

"We bought candy!" I announced.

Nudge squealed. "Omigoshwhat'reyougonnadowithitandcanIhavesomebecauseIreallyreallylikecandywhichisonereasonastowhyIloveHalloweenandtherearesomeotherreasonslike-"

"What are they for?" Max asked curiously.

I grinned. "Throwing at enemies."

Fang hit me upside the head. "No, they're not."

"Ouch!" I complained. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you what they're really for!"

"WhataretheyforIggybecauseweusuallydon'tgetcandyandIreallylovecandyandIhearthatGermanchocolateisthebestandIwonderifitreallyisandIwantsomeand-"

"We're going to give it to kids!" I interupted. "Then we can radar them and-"

"We're letting the kids have them." Fang said flatly. "Much later. Around the time they're supposed to go bad."

"Oh, really?" Max asked, suddenly less interested. "That's nice."

I grinned and walked over to Gazzy slowly and casually. "So," I whispered. "Did you prepare the smoke bombs?"

Gazzy nodded. "Yeah, Ig. Your costume's good to go."

"That's good," I answered.

"Yeah, I know."

"I wonder what the average time is to go trick-or-treating is..." Angel mused, who happened to be standing close.

"Who knows?" I said, shrugging. "Let's go with seven."

"It's about three right now..." Gazzy stated. "So a few more hours?"

I shrugged again. "Sure."

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Nudge cried, tears obvious in her eyes. "That's not fair! Why can't we go trick-or-treating now?! All that yummy goodness still has to wait a few hours for me to get to it?! How horrible! What am I to do?! Oh, the humanity!"

"Have you been reading Shakespeare?" Max asked blankly.

"No..." Nudge said, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I've just b-been waiting for this moment... for ages! And... and there's still a while l-l-left!"

"How horrible." Fang quoted. I grinned and smacked fists with him. Max rolled her eyes.

"Sexist pigs."

**Nudge POV**

I sighed, brushing back my hair. There was _nothing _to do. Seriously. If there was any more nothingness to do, the world would be eclipsed in it and we would all die a horrible and tragic death and Iggy would spend his last breath telling me that he loved me and I would answer that I felt the same and...

_My, oh, my, what do we have hear? Nudge is daydreaming, I see._

I blushed and glanced over to Angel. _Y-Yeah, so?_

_It's so romantic... by the way, I can guarantee you that by the end of the night you and he shall be no longer two, but one. _

_O-okay..._

A week ago, loving Iggy would be impossible. A day ago, it would have been improbable. And now... gosh. It was amazing how quickly everything was happening.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I announced.

"That's nice, Nudge," Max said. "We really needed to know that."

"Hope everything comes out okay!" Iggy joked.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" I snapped. "I'll be back in ten."

How in the world did I fall in love with him? Well... I mean... I guess it was hard not to. He was funny, smart, cute, and had saved me multiple times from danger... not to mention that-

"Hello, little girl," A cruel voice murmured from behind. I was surprised that I didn't get whiplash I turned around so fast.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

"No one much. Just a man looking for some friendship of a young girl."

The man came out, and I felt faint by that point. He sounded like... a raper! What should I-

"From the School, too, huh?" He murmured seductively.

"Um..." Was all I managed to choke out.

"I thought so. You shouldn't have your wings out all of the time, little girlie." He moved closer to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered, taking a step back.

"My name is Charlie. Nice to meet you... girlie." He whispered.

"What do you want?!" I demanded, taking another step back very quickly.

"I already told you," The man answered, grabbing me by the shoulders. "A man wanting a little play-mate."

"Leave me alone!" I snapped. I kicked him where I had kicked Gazzy yesterday, but the man didn't even flinch. Maybe he wasn't a real guy? I sensed something was wrong as he began to chuckle.

"Little girlie, didn't you learn anything in the School? I have a super-stiff body. Sorry. Ya can't move it. It didn't even hurt when you did that."

"Leave me alone!" I cried. "Get away from me, you pervert! Let go!"

Charlie shoved me against a tree. "And you can give me one good reason as to why I should do that."

"Because!" I blurted. "I have a boyfriend!"

Charlie seemed surprised, then laughed. "You think that's gonna stop me?"

"I was hoping..." I whispered.

"Well, it's not! In fact, you should just give up on it. You're not gonna be an innocent anymore, lil' girlie."

I screamed.

**Iggy POV**

Angel stood up suddenly, her feet scuffling against the floor noisily. "I can't hear Nudge!"

I stood up, too. "What?!"

"I can't hear Nudge!" She repeated. "Her mind's been blocked off!"

"Try your best, Angel." Max said.

Angel scrunched up her face for about ten seconds before finally sighing and shaking her head. "I can't hear her at all."

Max glanced at me. "Iggy, go into the forest and listen. Whatever happened, it might happen to us. Everyone, follow slowly."

I nodded. "Okay."

As I walked quickly through the forest, my mind raced.

_Where is she?_

_Is she okay?_

_What's going on?_

_Nudge, where are you?_

_Are you hurt?_

_Is there someone hurting you?_

_Will you kiss me?_

After the last thought, I stopped thinking. After all, I would start being overly obsessive if I continued that thought cycle.

I stopped, blinking. I heard a scream. Nudge.

I ran towards the place that I had heard her scream, stopping as I heard two people talking; One I didn't know, and one that was obviously Nudge. I hid behind a tree while doing so.

"Let go!" Nudge was shouting.

"This will only take a minute, little girl..."

Ugh. What a creepy voice. Whoever it was, it didn't sound like they were just there to have a little talk with Nudge.

So I burst into the scene. Ah, and how dramatic it felt. I think I would have done well in theater or drama.

"Let go of Nudge!" I demanded.

"See!" I heard Nudge cry triumphantly. "I told you that my boyfriend would come for me!"

My face burned bright red. Whoa, slow down there, Nudge... boyfriend? She actually said that?!

For a moment, I drifted off into a dream world where me and Nudge were together and were in love and dancing in the clouds and the world was saved and it was a wonderful world where there were no wars and everyone loved each other so so so much and Ari came back to life and was a little kid again, and Angel fell in love with him and then we all had a big, beautiful house and a Japanese lady served us tea and we all laughed together and sang camp songs and went to a theme park and we bought cotton candy and me and Nudge held hands and Fang and Max finally admitted that they like each other and Twix rained from the sky and all the birds turned purple and a chicken flew over us and then Nudge wanted to hug me and never ever let go and then Gazzy fell in love with a regular human girl who loved him back and everything was beautiful and wonderful and amazing and we watched Mythbusters constantly and ate lots of popcorn and-

Whoa. I've been hanging out with Nudge WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY too much.

"Hm..." Creepy-Voiced-Guy said. "He's a bit old for you, isn't he?"

I decided to play along. "Says the old guy who's trying to rape my girlfriend!"

"Oh, really?" The man laughed. "You thought I was going to rape her? My, oh my, sick little mind you have, yes?"

I frowned. "If you weren't doing that, what-"

"I was checking for a certain scar that she might have had on her shoulders. You children have sick minds," he murmured.

"But you sounded like you were going to do it!" Nudge protested. "You really did!"

"Hm. I suppose it would for someone that doesn't know me. My greatest apologies." The man murmured.

"Who the heck are you?!" I demanded.

"Charlie. My name is Charlie. And who might you be?"

Oh, NOW the creepy perverted voice was gone. How flippin' annoying. Ugh.

"Iggy. Let go of Nudge." I said flatly.

"Nn." Charlie answered.

"MAAAAAAAAXXXX!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. In case you were wondering, guys don't scream. It just doesn't work that way.

"May I please meet all of your friends and explain myself?" He asked politely.

"Whatever." Was all I said in answer.

OxOxOxOxO

"I'm actually only seven years old," Charlie murmured. "But I can change the way I look easily."

"Sort of like me?" Angel asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I dunno. But, anyways, I had a big sister at the School. At least, that's what I was told. But then... well, I guess she got away. All I know about her is that she has scars on her shoulders that look like they say the numbers 78754. That's all I know, though."

"Is that why you were trying to pull down my shirt?" Nudge asked flatly. He blushed and nodded. Or, at least I guess he did. I can't see anything.

"Okay, so, what's up with you?" Max asked, frowning slightly. "You're from the School, but we don't know anything about you."

He laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. That's because I only escaped a month ago. I quickly found out about you guys, and wondered if any of you were my sister."

"Can you go back to your regular form? That might help us a little," Max said.

"I'd rather not..." Charlie whispered.

"And why not?!" I demanded. Okay, call me paranoid, but I didn't trust this guy one bit.

"Because even though I change, my clothes don't. I'd rather not have to wear these huge clothes when I'm half this size."

"Oh." I said blankly. Darn it.

"So, do you guys mind if I stay with you for a while?" Charlie asked hopefully. Dang, he could pull the same baby-eyes move that Nudge could... but it didn't look quite right with the rest of his hobo look. I bet. I had a pretty good idea of what he looked like.

Thank goodness for Angel and her mind-sending-thoughts-and-pictures-and-crap-like-that ability.

Max shrugged. "I guess. We're going trick-or-treating this evening, so you've already got your costume."

"You're just gonna let him in?!" Fang asked, sounding stricken. Hm. Maybe all of besides Max had some good sense right now.

"Yup. And then we're gonna kick him out in the morning," She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The hope in Charlie's eyes died. "Oh."

"Be a good boy, and maybe I can let you stay longer," Max said, folding her arms. Again, thank goodness for Angel and her mind-sending-thoughts-and-pictures-and-crap-like-that ability.

"I will!" He promised.

I had a feeling that the insanity that this "boy" brought with him was just beginning and there would be a lot more bad things coming later on that day and night.

Oh joy.

**A/N- HOOOORAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! I updated! Tell me what you thought! Heh heh. R&R, NO FLAMES! **

**Also, reply to some questions! HOORAAYZ!**

**musicismyw0rld: I updated! Be happy!**

**Fangalator: I always mention the people that review because they're just so amazing and wonderful for taking twenty seconds out of their life to tell me about my story. Wow, that was long. But the other thing will be mentioned later!**

**books r a gurls bestfriend: This story will end after Halloween, but I'm gonna do a sequel... and maybe another... until everyone is happy and in love! BWA HA HA!**

**R&R!  
**


	6. Halloween Part 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Flying Turtle of the Gods, Fangalator, and musicismyw0rld!  
**

**Disclaimer- There's a reason why they call this "fanfiction."  
**

**Angel POV**

I giggled at Nudge. She looked so pretty and cute... tee hee.

"I'm certain Iggy'll love you in that costume," I whispered into her ear, helping her button up the back of her dress. Nudge blushed.

"I hope so, too..." Nudge picked up her shoes and blinked as she saw a rose under them.

_A rose?! _Nudge thought.

_Omigosh._

_Could it be Iggy?_

_Fang doesn't like me._

_Charlie's seven._

_Gazzy's weird._

_It has to be him! _

_Iggy..._

_I love you!_

_But... could it really be him?_

_I hope it is._

_I don't like anyone else._

_In fact, I'm totally in love with him._

_Iggy, I hope it was you!_

_If it wasn't..._

_Ew!_

_Iggy..._

_I hope it was you._

_Why can't I just kiss you?_

_I want to live happily ever after with him..._

_Iggy!_

_Tee hee!_

_I wish that I could be with him forever..._

_And he would hold me in his arms..._

_And gently kiss my forehead..._

_And tell me I was the only one..._

_And give me a quick squeeze..._

_And ask me to marry him..._

_And I say yes..._

_And he kisses me passionately on the lips..._

_And..._

_Hee hee!  
_

I touched my head lightly, feeling slightly dizzy. That happened sometimes. Whenever too many thoughts come to me at once, I get overloaded. That's why I try to be careful when listening to Nudge, because her mind works faster than her lips do.

"Are you two ready to go?" Max asked over her shoulder.

I glanced at her and nodded. "Yup."

"Max..." Nudge whispered. "I know that you know that I like Iggy, and I was wondering... do you think I'm pretty?"

Max seemed to be shocked at this. "You mean you really did like him like that?"

Nudge nodded. "Yeah. But you didn't answer my question."

"I mean... I guess that you are..." Max said, fumbling for words.

"I think that you are, Nudge!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

She gave me a quick smile. "Thanks, Ang."

She really did look pretty. I had always thought that Nudge looked good in white, but now... this was amazing. Her crazy hair had finally managed to be tamed, and she had some make-up on that I had managed to get on her.

Her dress was long and white with ruffles all across the bottom of it. There was a large bow in the back, and it came with small gloves. There were two long slits along the sides of her dress, revealing quite a bit of leg. around her waist, in the front, there were roses.

Upon her head, a tiara of roses stood firmly. She also wore sandals that tied up her legs, firmly attaching themselves to her. All in all, Nudge looked plain out amazing.

"Nudge, will you be Monique for tonight?" I asked shyly. "Princess Monique of the Roses?"

Nudge blushed slightly. "Um... okay... then you can be my guardian angel..."

I giggled a little bit. I was in an angel costume, and we hadn't had to buy angel wings luckily for me. All I had to do was remember to keep them super-still when I was around any other kids.

My angel costume was a white dress that poofed out. It went down to my knees, and I wore ballerina slippers. My hair was in a bun, and I was also wearing tights. I felt like an angel, and I hoped that I looked like one, too.

"What am I, then?" Max asked jokingly.

"You can be my special knight protector!" Monique announced. Max laughed.

It was true. Max was wearing a knight costume for a girl, so it would all work out in the end.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, princess," Max said, getting on one knee. "Maximum Ride will do whatever she can to help protect you."

Monique laughed. "Thanks, Max!"

**Gazzy's POV**

I pulled on the claws, grinning slightly. In the end, I had decided to be Wolverine.

"What do you think, Ig?" I asked, turning to face him. "Do I look like Wolverine?"

"Good idea, ask the blind guy for his opinion," Iggy said, grinning lopsidedly.

"You look fine, Gazzy," Fang muttered. Jeez. Sometimes I wonder about that guy...

"Fine!" I cried. "I'll just ask Angel since none of you are giving me any good answers!"

_Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Do I look okay? _I thought really hard about what I looked like.

_Yeah. You look just like Wolverine._

_Sweetness!_

_I'm sorry, Gazzy, but..._

_But what?! Is my cowlick being weird again?_

_No, I was wondering if you would go trick-or-treating with me instead of Iggy._

_But aren't we supposed to all be with a big kid?_

_I mean, we be with them for a while and then we ditch them. We'll be fine._

_Wait a second, Angel! What in the heck are you talking about?!_

_They're both a stage three. Now for the to just confess to each other..._

_Why do I agree to these things?_

_Because you know I'll hit you if you don't._

_I could live through that._

_I'll tell that you had a crush on Miley Cyrus for a while!_

_WHAT?! NO!_

_Yeah, didn't think you could live through that._

_What do you want me to do now, then?_

_Just ditch 'em with me._

_That's it? _

_Yup._

_What do I get in return?_

_Hm... what do you want?_

_I want... er... _

_You don't even know, do you?_

_I want half of your candy!_

_What did you just say?!_

_Half of your candy! Otherwise, I won't help._

_A third._

_Two-fourths._

_That's the same as a half!_

_I know._

_A third or no deal!_

_Fine, fine..._

_I knew you'd help me, dear brother._

_Ew, don't go all "sisterly-love-crap-junk-stuff" on me. I hate it when you do that._

_Okay. Remember, though._

_Yeah, yeah. I'll ditch._

_I knew you would._

**Iggy POV**

"What do I look like?" I asked Gazzy.

"Huh?"

"What do I look like?" I repeated, sounding less patient.

"Oh... well... sort of like Fang with your clothes..."

I blinked. My clothes looked like Fang's? I know that he always wore black, so was that supposed to be some sort of awkward compliment for a vampire?

"And... uh... you're face is really white except for your lips. They're really red. Man, Angel did a good job..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

My heart lifted for a half a second. Maybe I had a chance with Nudge. Maybe... just maybe...

"She was all I ever wanted!" Gazzy sang loudly, sounding just like the Jonas Brothers.

"She was all I ever needed more

She walked out my door

Yeah, she went away

Left my heart in two

Left me standing here

Singing all these blues

You left without a single word

Not even sorry

It might have hurt worse to hear you say

I'm leaving goodbye

But your smile-"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Iggy's in love! Iggy's in love! Iggy's in love!" He continued to sing. "Iggy's in-"

I hit him.

"Listen to me when I say to shut up..." I growled, my face flaming.

"Sorry!" Gazzy laughed. "But you know it's true!"

I sighed. Yeah. It was. But that was oh well.

"Just... stop..." I muttered.

**Charlie POV**

I silently sat in the corner. Jeb had said these guys would help me... but was that really so? It didn't seem like it.

I glanced at the others. Fang and Maximum were in matching clothes, both of them being knights. I could tell that they loved each other a lot.

Nudge and Angel were talking to each other, and, occasionally, Nudge would look at Iggy and blush.

Iggy and the Gasman talked quietly to each other, messing with what looked like a bomb. It seemed like I was so alone...

I remembered Jeb's words to me that night...

OxOxOxOxO

_"You realize that you can never come back now, right?" Jeb asked, ruffling my dark hair. I nodded._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Your sister escaped a long time ago, when you were only two. You have to go find her." Jeb murmured._

_"I will..."_

_"Good boy, Charlie." Jeb said approvingly. _

_"Th-thanks..." I mumbled._

_"Remember, you need to go find Maximum. Your abilities will help her quite a bit."_

_I nodded. "Okay..."_

_"Now, hurry and transform. Here are your clothes... as soon as you're in them, run as far away as possible."_

_I nodded again. "Okay, Jeb."_

_Jeb smiled softly. "Then hurry, Charlie."_

OxOxOxOxO

I sighed. This was no time to be thinking about the past. I would just have to go with Maximum and the others until they could help me find my big sister...

"Max!" Angel cried suddenly. "There's someone out there!"

"What?!" Max demanded.

"There's someone out there that's trying to get us!" Angel cried.

A voice came, sounding even creepier than my creepy voice. A voice I hated. A voice I dreaded. A voice that I thought I would never have to hear again.

"Hello, dear little Flock... you look tasty..."

**A/N- Are you wondering what's gonna happen?! Then read and review! Drink and be merry! Wait, never mind. Drinking is bad for you.**


	7. Halloween Part 4

**A/N- Whoa, I got a butt-load of reviews! Thank you all, musicismyw0rld, Fangalator, bfe111, FAx5, wingedvampiregirl, and lolpartygal2008!**

**Disclaimer- Wow, I don't own Maximum Ride. Surprised?**

**Charlie POV**

A girl came from the shadows, and I felt my heart lurch. It was her.

Mizuki.

She's from the Japanese School/Itex. Or, she was, anyway. Sort of like me... except I'm from the Chinese School and I got shipped over here before I was even named.

"What... what do you want?" I whispered. She gave us a feral grin that made my heart nearly stop.

"Nothing much. Just you, little Charlie..." She gave me that same grin she used to give me all the time at the School.

Millions of moments of us together flashed before my eyes...

OxOxOxOxO

_"Hey, squirt!" Mizuki said, grinning freakishly down at me._

_"What do you want, Missy?" I asked softly._

_I watched as she slowly pulled off her long gloves. I felt my heart feel like it was about to stop as I watched her long, pink claws reveal themselves._

_"Not much..." She purred. "Just to pluck a little chicken..."_

_I took a step back, eyes wide. "No... leave me alone!"_

_Why... why did Mizuki have to be 97 percent human and 3 percent cat while I was only 94 percent human and six percent anything else that the scientists could pull out?_

_"Come here!" She snapped._

_I ran._

OxOxOxOxO

_I leaned against the tree, breathing hard. There was so much to be afraid of. The Erasers... the scientists... Mizuki..._

_A slight blush formed on my cheeks. Mizuki._

_I pushed her out of my mind, and focused on the task at hand. Which happened to be running from the Erasers as quickly as I could._

_"Hey, little squirt!" My heart could have stopped. Mizuki._

_"What... what do you want?!" I demanded as she dropped down from above me. She gave me a grin._

_"Not much. Just to claw your face out."_

_"Please!" I begged. "Leave me alone!"_

_"Not a chance in hell!" She snapped._

_"Please!" I got down on my knees. "Please! I'm begging you! Leave me be!"_

_Her hands lightly touched my arms, slowly raking down my arms. Blood quickly began to flow. I screamed._

OxOxOxOxO

_She punched me again and again and again, never stopping. I could see that wild, crazed look in her eyes and I wanted to cry. But my tears had long since dried up._

_"Mizuki!" I cried her name. "Mizuki! Please!"_

_"Idiot!" She snapped. "You can't run away from the school! It doesn't work that way!"_

_I fell to my knees, crying. "Mizuki, Mizuki! Please stop! I can't take it anymore..."_

_"No!" She screamed. "I'll never stop!"_

_I blinked as I felt something wet drip onto my cheek. Mizuki was crying._

_"You... you idiot!" She cried. "You can't leave me alone! I don't want to die alone!"_

_For a moment, I sat there, unsure as to what to do. Finally, I slowly hugged her, gently pulling the girl to me. "Mizuki..." I whispered._

_"Don't leave me..." She whispered into my shoulder. "Please... Charlie... don't leave me..."  
_

_"I promise, I'll never leave you."_

OxOxOxOxO

Fear easily made its way onto my face. "Mi-Mizuki..."

She gave a quick chuckle. "Wow, squirt, you haven't changed a bit... still the same idiot that you were back at the school..."

"Who are you?!" Max demanded.

"Me?" She asked, that grin... that horrible grin making its way onto her face. "I'm Mizuki."

"What do you want?" Fang asked coolly. Mizuki chuckled.

"I'm a kitty, and you're my little birdies," Mizuki answered. "Wanna be eaten?"

"No," Angel cried.

"Then all you have to do is give me the squirt," Mizuki murmured.

I got onto my knees, grabbing Max's hand. "Please! Don't let her have me! I don't care what you do to me, just don't let her have me!"

"Oh, squirt!" Mizuki laughed. "That's just like you! But you know what else? You're coming with me one way or another. I won't kill you..."

I felt tears come into my eyes. "Please... don't do it, Max... I don't wanna go..."

"Uh..." Max said.

"You've got ten seconds. Think of it this way: if you give him to me, it's one less mouth to feed, one less kid to take care of, and a heck of a lot less people chasing you. Not to mention the fact that the squirt needs something I'm willing to give him. I won't kill him. I promise."

Max glanced at me. "Please..." I whispered.

"Take him," She said flatly. "I take care of my own Flock, not somebody else's."

Fear and pain came over me. "No!" I screamed. "No! Please! I'm not ready to go back! You can't make me! Please! I'm begging you!"

Mizuki grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hissed in my ear, "Oh, we're going to have fun tonight. You won't die, I can promise that. Or can I? You broke your promise to me, so why should I keep mine?" I felt her claws slowly digging into my skin.

"No..." I whispered. "Max... please... don't... you can't... you can't do this to me..."

"Good-bye, Charlie," Max said, turning away from me.

"NOO!" I screamed.

**Max POV**

That boy... what's-his-name... what about him had bothered me so much? Usually I was up for a fight. But why not now?

I could feel the whole Flock staring at me, as though I had just eaten a rat or something. And I didn't blame them one bit. After all... that boy had seemed so... ugh!

"L-let's get going..." I muttered.

Nudge nodded slowly. "But... Max... what... about Charlie?"

"He can find his own way into the world!" I snapped.

Nudge shrunk back, as though I had hit her. "S-sorry..."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered back. "I don't know what's up with me today... but... I can promise you all one thing."

"What that?" Angel asked.

I gave them each a meaningful look. "This is the last Halloween we'll ever have."

Fang lightly touched my shoulder and I looked up into his eyes. I felt hurt squeezing my stomach. What had I just done?

_Made a choice._

_Voice. _I said. _It's been a while._

_So it has, Maximum. So it has._

_What did I do to that kid?_

_Charlie... you've... brought him to his own fate._

_His own fate?_

_Death. _

I choked. "Death?!" I cried.

"What is it, Max?" Fang asked.

I took his hand and led him outside of anyone's hearing range, even Iggy's. Slowly, I turned to him.

"I've basically killed Charlie." I whispered, shaking slightly.

"What?" Fang asked blankly.

"He... he reminded me of Ari!" I cried, finally understanding. "He seemed so much like Ari... what am I supposed to do, Fang?!"

Fang tipped up my chin, his eyes dark and unrevealing. "I think... we need to help him."

"Fang..." I whispered, feeling my cheeks starting to turn red.

Those feelings were back... the ones that made me feel so dizzy... what was I doing here again?

"Max, we need to help Charlie." His voice brought me out of it.

"R-right..." I muttered, pulling away from him.

"We've got to get going," He said.

_Is there... any way to help him?_

_Go trick-or-treating._

_What?!_

_It's true. Do that and by the end of the night everything will be fine._

_Is Charlie okay right now?_

_Yes... and no._

_What do you mean by that?_

_He's getting hurt, but he's okay._

_All right, then, it's seven. Time to go trick-or-treating, am I right?_

_Yup._

**Nudge POV**

"OmigoshIcanhardlybelievethatwe'regoingtogotrick-or-treatingthisissoexcitingIcanhardlywaitforittohappenIwanttogetlotsandlotsofchocolateyumIlovechocolateinfactI-" I cried, but Iggy flew above me and put his hand over my mouth.

"Be silent."

I rolled my eyes, and pretended to try to pull his hand away from my mouth. However, my mind quickly began to wander.

Iggy and I are sitting together, sharing a shake when he leans over and kisses me gently on the cheek, so I have to do it back, so I do, and Iggy moves my lips from his cheek to his lips and kisses me gently and sweetly, warmly sharing a wonderful kiss and he soon brings his tongue, gently pushing, asking for entrance, which I slowly grant, unsure since I'm only eleven, but all thoughts of that soon disappear as a warm feeling comes over me as his tongue begins to gently massage my own in which I can only answer with my own tongue and his hand goes to touch my-

"Hey, wake up, Nudge!" Angel cried. "We're landing! Stop daydreaming!"

I blushed and landed near her. My mind couldn't help but wander of to that daydream. Had I really been about to dream him touching my chest?! Jeez, what a perverted little mind I had... just like Iggy's! Tee hee!

"That's the town that we're going to trick-or-treat at!" Max announced.

"Reallythat'stheplacethatwe'regoingtodoourtrick-or-treatingatomigoshI'msodangexcitedisthisforrealbecauseI-" Iggy put his hand over my mouth. I licked it.

"Gah!" Iggy cried, wiping it on her pants. "What the heck was that, Nudge?!"

I giggled. "Not much! Except for, you know, my tongue touching the back of your hand!"

"Oh, nothing much?!" He growled playfully, putting me in a head-lock and giving me a noogie. "Is this nothing, too!?"

"Let go!" I cried. "Let go!"

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Leggo!"

As he released me, I sighed, carefully cleaning up my hair. I guess that things were back to normal between me and him. Then again, what is normal for us crazy bird hybrids?

I glanced over to Max, who was frowning slightly and staring at the ground. I could tell that she was still slightly upset about the whole Charlie-thing. But she would get over it soon. After all, we had known him for what, an hour at the most?

I mean, I felt bad for him and all, but we barely knew the guy. And what Max had said was true: "I take care of my own Flock." I felt that way, too. I guess.

_I don't... _Angel whispered in my mind.

_What?_

_I don't feel the same._

_Why not?_

_It's just that... I don't know. It's hard to explain._

_Well... okay... I guess.  
_

"All right then..." Angel whispered.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"You bet!" Max cried.

I punched the air. "Then let's go get that candy!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy punched the air. The next part, however, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and I all shouted together.

"CANNNDDDYYY!"

**A/N- Sorry... this chappy was kind of short. But the next one won't be! I promise! Don't hurt me! Just review! No flames! KYAAA! CHEESE!**


	8. AN

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY!!**

**For all of you people who are wondering what the heck I'm talking about, it's called "documents."**

**You pick the document you want to use, and then you be happy.**

**But I have a slight problem, and it's called I can't ever remember which one I'm supposed to be using!**

**So I pick random a random document and see if it's the right one. I got it wrong, like, three times! **

**SO, you people, just know that if that happens again, then it's just me and my horrible memory.  
**


	9. Halloween Part 5

**A/N- Hooray for all you awesomeness reviewers, you! Thanks for da reviews, bfe111, peacocks123, FAx5, Fangalator, books r a gurls bestfriend, HiddenInTheShadowsForever, and musicismyw0rld... this review list got really long really fast! Also, I'm sorry I was unable to update... insanity at home. :P  
**

**Disclaimer- BWA HA HA! I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!... NOT!**

**Angel POV**

I smiled sweetly up at Max. "Oh, Max! You're so much fun and you're so sweet and you're so wonderful!"

Max looked surprised, and I quickly took a look at her mind.

_Is Angel already getting hormones?_

_She's having mood swings._

_I hope everything's okay._

_Hm._

_She sure is sweet, though._

_But..._

_Why does she keep messing with people's lives?_

_I wish she would stop that._

_Oh, well._

_I may be able to control her quite a bit, but not that much._

_That's just Angel being Angel._

"It sure is!" I exclaimed, giggling. Max's face turned slightly red.

"Oh... you were listening?" She mumbled.

"Of course I was!" I exclaimed.

"Why in the friggin' heck do I have to wear this stupid thing?!" Total demanded. He was dressed up as... well... a little strawberry! SO DANG CUTE!! I saw it at the store, and I just couldn't resist! I thought it would look kind of funny on Total as well, and that's why I picked it out. My little strawberry-dog-thing!

"Because you look so cute!" I squealed. Total glanced at Max in annoyance.

"Maximum Ride, do something about this."

Max laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't! You aren't my dog!"

"Shuddup..." He grumbled. "All right, so can we get going to get our candy?" I asked. "I'm so so so so so so so so ready for the nummy candy!"

"Me too!" Nudge exclaimed. "IjustwanttoeatitalreadyandbesosososososohappyandIlovesugardon'tyouallIwishthatwecouldhavecandyeverysingledayoftheyearforeverandeverandever! Ohitsoundssowonderful! InfactI-"

Iggy placed a hand over her mouth and said flatly, "That's enough, Nudge..."

She licked him, and I caught a glimpse of her mind.

I wish that I could touch my tongue to his...

_He's so cute! _

_I wish he wouldn't cover my mouth so much, though! _

_Oh, Iggy... I love you so much! _

_Will you kiss me tonight? _

_I wish you would... _

_And then... _

_Omigosh. _

_I'm thinking those thoughts again. _

_The pervert thoughts. _

_Oh, Iggy. _

_This is all your fault. _

_If it weren't for you, I wouldn't do that. _

_Be perverted. _

_Oh, well. I love you anyways. _

_Tee hee. _

_He's so sweet. _

_And cute. _

_And nice. _

_And funny. _

_And wonderful. _

_And amazing. _

_And awesome. _

_And cool. _

_And... _

_Well... _

_JUST THE BEST!! _

I touched my head lightly, feeling faint. I should really stop listening to Nudge when she's droning on and on about Iggy. I might manage to get myself a... a... whatever... a really bad headache. Eh heh heh... I could tell that this would be an insane night.

"Hey, Angel, are you okay?" Max asked. "You don't look so good..."

"Ung..." was my answer.

"Do you want some water or something?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Ung..." was my answer.

"Hey, Fang, maybe we should take her to a gas station..." Max said.

"Ung..." was my answer.

"Yeah... she looks pale." Fang stated.

"Ung..." was my answer.

_Gazzy! _I hissed.

_Huh? Wha?_

_Sick! Be sick! Come on, get with it!_

_Oh... right._

_YEAH!!_

_Whoa! Don't hurt me..._

_Just do what I say!  
_

"Ung..." was his answer.

"Ung..." was my answer.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?!" Nudge demanded. "I mean, like, you should get something for that! You guys look really really really pale! Do you feel sick!?"

"Ung..." was his answer.

"Ung..." was my answer.

"Let's get them over to a gas station, Fang." Max said, giving a quick toss of her head. Fang nodded.

"Erg..." Iggy said. "Well... what about us?"

"You two just go get some candy together, okay?" Max said.

"Uh..." Both of them said at the same time.

"I'm gonna barf!" The Gasman announced.

"Let's hurry!" Max said, beginning to drag me and Gazzy away. Fang nodded.

I glanced back at Iggy and Nudge, a slight smirk on my face. Both of them were blushing and looked slightly confused.

_I hope you two have some fun. _I said to both of them, giving a quick grin.

"Angel!" Total complained. "I'm tired! Hold me!"

**Nudge POV**

I walked down the street, oddly silent. There was no way that I could manage this... to be with Iggy until late at night! That would be pure insanity!

"Nn?" Iggy murmured.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, trying to keep my pure terror out of my voice.

"I hear... music..." Iggy muttered.

I frowned, listening hard. I could hear it... slightly... sort of... maybe...

"What is it?" I asked again.

Iggy shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna go see?"

I gave a quick giggle. "Sorry, Iggy. You might be able to listen to the music, but you won't be able to see anything."

"Oh, yeah? And who says that?"

I blinked in confusion. "Wha?"

"Nothing!" He gave a quick laugh and I frowned. What was Iggy hiding?

As we walked down the street, trying to find the source of the music, he grabbed my hand. I felt my heart start beating at hyper-speed, and I fought off a fierce blush in vain.

"Don't wanna get lost," he said casually. But... his face was a little red, too...

Could Iggy like me?

That seemed a little out-of-this-world. I was three years his younger. And... we had a world to save. Could it be true?

"Er... right..." I mumbled.

"By the way, what's wrong?" Iggy asked. "You seem so quiet."

"Nerves..." I said blankly.

"Nerves? What are you nervous about?"

"Uh... Angel and the Gasman and Total." I answered blankly.

"Why Total?"

"Because... I dunno..."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

UGH!!

It was so flipping awkward... what was I supposed to do?! Ask him to go out with me?! Kiss him?! WHAT THE CRAP!?

I sighed. No use in screeching over this...

"Hey, I hear a lot of people!" Iggy exclaimed. "Do you see what it is?"

I looked up and gasped. A party! A street party! A Halloween street party! With a DJ! And food!

"It's a street party!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Iggy seemed amused. "That's a little odd."

"But it's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Omigosh, what do we do!? Should we ask if we can-"

"Excuse me!" A voice cried from behind us. "Who are you two?"

We turned around and I blinked. A girl. She looked about fifteen, maybe a bit older. She was the one that was obviously in charge of this party.

"Er..." I mumbled. "Ah..."

Suddenly she broke out in a grin. "Cool, I was scary! No worries, anyone is welcome to my party!"

"Ah!" I cried. "Thank you so much!"

"No worries." She answered, flipping her hair. "But, seriously, who are you people?"

"I'm Rose!" I exclaimed. "And this is my boyfriend, Derrin!"

Whoa.

Did I just say... Iggy was my boyfriend? Holy crap. I hope he wouldn't mind.

"Wow, you two seem... to have a pretty big age difference..." She muttered, stroking her chin. "Doesn't that bother your parents?"

Iggy shrugged. "My mom is seven years younger than my dad, and her dad is four years younger than her mom, so they don't mind too much."

The girl nodded. "Right. By the way, I'm Tiffany. Nice to meet ya, but I've got to go greet some people, okay? See ya!"

I gave a quick smile. "Nice thinking, Derrin."

Iggy smirked. "Same to you, Rose."

**Max POV**

I knocked on the door softly. "Are you two okay in there?"

"Ung..." They both answered at the same time.

"Okay..."

I walked over to Fang, who was reading a magazine about sports, but not knowing really anything about the people in it. "What up?" He murmured, turning a page.

"Not much." I answered. "Angel and Gazzy don't sound too good, though."

"I hope they're all right." Fang muttered.

"Me too."

"By the way... do you know about Angel's plans?"

I blinked. Did he mean the whole "Niggy" thing? Did that mean that he knew about it?

"Ya mean Niggy?"

"Yup..." Fang muttered. "But... not just that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's working on Fax, too." He answered.

"Fax?" It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. "Wait, what?!"

Fang gave a very soft and small smile. "It's true. She's working on putting us together."

"That-that's just silly!" I blubbered. "I mean, that's crazy! Seriously, what in the world is that girl thinking?! First Nudge and Iggy and now us?! What's next?! Putting her and Charlie together?! I really don't understand what's going through that girl's mind!"

Fang gave a soft chuckle. "You sound like Nudge."

I blushed. "What do you-"

"Nothing." He answered, glancing at the magazine and tossing it aside.

"Er..." I mumbled. "Right."

**Angel POV**

I slammed my hand on the wall, gritting my teeth together. "So close! I was so close!"

"Uh, what?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang could have kissed her!" I complained. "He could have! What an idiot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Gazzy, I was trying to convince Fang to kiss Max. But he didn't." I huffed. "How stupid."

"Maybe they're not ready?"

"Not ready?!" I exploded. "I've been waiting for years, Gazzy! Years!"

"J-jeez!" He cried. "Sorry!"

"What should we do?" I asked softly.

"Wait until next year?"

"That's stupid!" I exclaimed.

"Er... right."

"Maybe... when Christmas comes..."

"What now?"

I smirked. "Gazzy, I've got a new plan for Fax."

"Uh oh..." The Gasman sighed. "Here we go again."

"But for now, let's keep our minds on Iggy and Nudge."

"What are they doing?"

"They're at a street party."

"What?"

"They're at a street party."

"Okay..."

"As soon as slow music comes on, Iggy's gonna ask Nudge to dance and pull some of his super-smooth moves on her."

"Ew."

"Ugh, you're so immature."

**Nudge POV**

I blinked as a slow song came on. What... was I supposed to do?! Ask Iggy to dance?! FLIP!

"Hey..." Iggy said slowly.

"Er, what?" I asked, feeling my face turn red.

"You wanna dance?" He asked simply.

"Uh... what?!" I exclaimed, feeling my face turn even redder. "You wanna-?!"

"It-it's okay if you don't want to," Iggy said, turning slightly pink. "I just thought that-"

"No, no!" I cried. "I'd love to dance with you!"

I mentally hit myself on the head. Don't say the "L word" around Iggy, Nudge! Stupid, stupid!

He took my hand, a slight grin on his face. "No worries."

"Uh..." I said as he pulled my out to the "dance area" or whatever the heck you call it.

We started slow dancing. Much to my surprise, Iggy knew how to dance like in those old movies, not like the zombie dance that everyone else was doing. That made me happy.

"Y-you're good at dancing..." I mumbled.

Iggy put his face close to my ear and whispered, "Are you nervous?"

"Uh..." I mumbled, tripping over words.

"I'll take that as a yes, dear Nudge..." Dear?! WHOA!! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!?

"Uh..." I said again.

Iggy chuckled softly. "You want a kiss?"

KISS?!

He said... he said the "K word!" I thought I was gonna faint.

"Yes..."

I think I said that. I wasn't sure, though. For all I know, it could have been a random hobo on the street.

Iggy lifted my chin and I stared into his sightless eyes. His beautiful eyes. Was I dreaming?

Iggy slowly began lowering his face towards mine and...

**A/N- BWA HA HA HA! I'm so evil... Happy Halloween! R&R! No flames! Tee hee! This story still has a couple of chapters left... and I gave a hint in there about Christmas Fun which is mostly Fax and a little bit of Niggy!  
**


	10. Halloween Part 6

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, FAx5, Faximum897, bfe111, and musicismyw0rld! I'm trying to make this story go at least to ten chapters! WOOT!  
**

**Disclaimer- Why would you think that I own it? l:P Also, I don't own Kremlin Dusk. Weird how that works out.  
**

**Nudge POV  
**

Our lips met, and I closed my eyes, placing my arms around his neck automatically. It felt so... so... good... ng...

His arms quickly went around my waist, hugging me tightly to him. I tilted my head, making the kiss more passionate. He gave me a quick squeeze, and I did my best not to groan.

I locked my hands in his hair, pressing his lips even tighter, if possible, to my own. Iggy's hands began moving up and down my back.

Much to my disappointment, he surfaced just then. However, what he said next made up for it.

"I love you, Nudge," he said softly. I gave a soft gasp.

"R-really?!" I whispered. "I never dreamed... I love you, too!"

Iggy gave me a soft smile before gently kissing my lips again. I thought that I was going to faint from excitement.

Iggy! Iggy was kissing me! This was heaven... His tongue gently prodded my lips, asking to be allowed in. Just as I was about to allow him to enter, I heard a cold voice.

"Hello, Nudge and Iggy, dears."

Oh, fudge. Mizuki. He and I quickly parted, blushing slightly.

"M-Mizuki!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"New thing from headquarters. It's called, 'killing you'," she muttered.

I gasped. "What?!"

"Come on, you two. If you don't, I'll kill you right here, right now in front of all of these people. Wouldn't you rather just be killed in private? Or maybe I can set up an arrangement for you two."

"I don't think that we'd like to be killed at all," Iggy said coolly, stepping in front of me.

"Let's just make something up, then. I can put you with the same deal that I gave Charlie, if you'd like. But I don't want to talk to you here. Not know."

"What if we don't want to talk at all?!" I demanded.

"Then that's too bad," Mizuki hissed. "Let's go, right now."

"Iggy..." I whispered, grabbing his hand. "I don't want our first minutes as a couple to be our last..."

"Neither do I," he replied. "That would kind of suck, ya know?"

I gave him a quick grin. "Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up!" Mizuki snapped, eyes practically on fire. "Just shut up and come with me already!"

"Excuse me, but who are you to treat my two friends like that?" A voice asked flatly. I turned around and saw Tiffany, the girl who was hosting the party. She had four friends surrounding her. I could have knelt down and screamed my thanks to her and whatever God helped us out.

"Friends?!" Mizuki spluttered. "These two have been lying from you from the beginning of this stupid rat race!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Right-o, crazy Japanese girl. You just get imported from anime-land or something?"

"What did you say?!" Mizuki hissed, taking out her claws. Her fangs showed, and I saw the shock immediately go across Tiffany and her friends' faces.

For a good reason, I felt my wings just itching to be released so we could fly away from this insanity.

"I can't believe you," Mizuki growled. "All you humans are the same... cruel, evil, power-hungry, thinking that sheer numbers can take down anything and anyone! So stupid... I want to prove you wrong! I want to prove you all wrong!"

I felt a lurch in my stomach. She must really hate regular humans. But... but why would she hate them so much?

"Hey, Tif," I said, glancing at her. "Would you mind if it I crashed your party?"

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Well, ya know... hard to explain. But maybe I can tell you later."

"Huh?"

"Please just say yes," I begged.

"Um... okay..." she mumbled.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and then turned to Iggy. He seemed to read my mind.

"Over and out?"

"Over and out," I agreed.

**Max POV**

_Maximum!_

_Huh? _Crud. It was the Voice.

_Nudge and Iggy are in danger!_

_What?! What's going on?! Where are they?!_

_Mizuki's there, and they're just about three blocks from where you are! You have to hurry; she's calling reinforcements!_

I spun and turned to Fang, eyes flashing. "Nudge and Iggy are in trouble! We have to hurry!"

Fang nodded, then glanced at the bathroom. I understood what he was saying, and hurried over to the door, knocking loudly.

"You guys! Are you really sick?!"

"No!" I heard Gazzy shout.

"Gazzy!" Angel screeched. "You're not supposed to rat us out!"

"I can't take the guilt, Ang! I'm only eight!"

"You guys, this is no time for that!" I snapped. "Nudge and Iggy are in danger! We've got to hurry!"

"What?!" Angel screeched.

"Get out!" I growled, kicking the door open. I whacked Gazzy on the head, causing him to fall on his face.

"Why do I keep getting hurt...?" He wondered into the floor. I ignored his pain and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him up.

"Come on, you guys!"

Fang was already outside, waiting for us. We ran across the dark parking lot and jumped into the air, spreading our wings.

"Get found out?" Fang asked the younger two who earnestly nodded. My mouth tightened.

"You knew?"

He merely shrugged. I sighed and chose to ignore it.

For the moment.

_Are they all right?! _I demanded the Voice.

_I think that they're battling Mizuki right now._

I felt my heart lurch. Mizuki... wasn't she that girl from before?! The one who had taken Charlie... and done who knows what with him?!

"Fudge..." I muttered, choosing not to say the other word while the children were around.

"What is it?!" Gazzy demanded.

"Mizuki," I answered flatly.

"Nudge is scared!" Angel announced. "And she's hoping that her first moments with Iggy as her boyfriend won't be her last!"

I choked, nearly falling right out of the sky. Boyfriend?! What the crap!?

"WHAT?!" I demanded.

"They made out, too!" Angel announced, giggling slightly.

"Oh my..." I muttered, unable to finish that sentence. What had just happened again?

"Did you hear that?!" I demanded Fang. He was busily wiping the blood from his nose onto his sleeve. I smacked him upside the head, knowing that he probably deserved it.

"Are you guys forgetting what we're supposed to be doing?!" Gazzy demanded.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "As your leader, I never ever forget anything! You should know that by now!"

I hit him, too.

"Ow..." Gazzy grumbled. "Why do I keep getting hurt...?"

I hit him again, just to prove my point. Even if I'm not sure what my point is.

**Charlie POV**

I looked up at the night sky, pain and fear in my eyes. The moon was brilliantly full, casting shadows all across the landscape. With bright red blood slowly falling down my cheek, it seemed like something that you only saw in the movies.

The voice... the one I'd heard for so long... softly began singing...

The voice never answered me. The voice knew all my answers. The voice knew everything and nothing. But I didn't understand almost all the time.

_All along I was searching for my Lenore  
In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe  
Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"  
Will the Raven come to bother me at home_

_Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home_

_By the door you said you had to go  
Couldn't help me anymore  
This I saw coming, long before  
So I kept on staring out the window_

_Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home_

_I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all  
Holding pieces of dying ember  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Who can I call_

_Home... calling you, calling you_

_I run a secret propaganda  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Can I call_

_Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction_

_Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction_

_Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this_

_Do you like this  
Is it always the same  
Will you come back again  
Do you like this_

_Is it always the same  
Will come back again  
Do you like this  
Do you like this_

_Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
If you change your phone number, will you tell me_

_Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this_

_If you like this  
Will you remember my name  
Will you play it again, if you like this_

That song seemed to perfectly fit the Halloween mood. The feelings of despair I was constantly racked with. The feelings of pain and hurt. There were just too many sorrows for one seven-year-old to see in his time.

I closed my eyes, slightly sighing. My hair, as usual, fell into my eyes.

"I think too much..." I whispered softly, wiping the blood from my cheek and forehead.

"Oi! Dork!" My heart nearly stopped. She was back.

"M-Mizuki..." I whispered softly, biting my bottom lip hard. Why? Why did she have to be back? It hurt enough as it was...

"I brought some friends, didn't I, Iggy and Nudge?"

My heart could have stopped again. Iggy... and Nudge?! She had taken them?! How... how could she?!

"Don't forget the deal we made, dear..." I heard her hiss into my ear.

I was going to die, and I knew it.

**A/N- HOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! I finished the chapter. Lol. If you want to hear that song, go to my profile and click on "Homepage." It'll be on the first playlist... somewhere... Lol. Anyways, please R&R, no flames!!  
**


	11. Halloween Part 7END

**A/N- Wow! I'm updating! Amazerific! Thanks for the reviews, PARAMOREKID, Blackkittycat13, bfe111, musicismyw0rld, S.A.K.U 4life, Dobbywobby, girlytown, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, and sillyangelxo****! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER!**

**Disclaimer- Wud up wit u? i dun own mxmum rd!**

**Nudge's POV**

We both spread out our wings and flew up, higher, higher, higher... away from that freak, Mizuki. Like, what was up with her anyway?!

"That was a great first date, eh, Nudge?" Iggy called.

I blushed. D-date?! I mean... I guess we were kind of together now, huh? Gosh, that was insane?

"Just take me out for ice cream next time," I answered, grabbing his hand. He grinned at me.

Gosh, gosh, gosh, gosh, gosh! We were holding hands! Was I dreaming?! If so, I hope that nobody wakes me up! I mean, like, this was a dream come true... I felt like I was walking on clouds.

Well, like, not really, because clouds are wet and kind of icky.

And that's when I heard the chopper.

"Um, Iggy-" I began but he cut me off.

"Yes, I do realize there's a helicopter behind us. However, I don't want to take any action right now," Iggy said plainly.

"Um, what are we gonna do, then?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"I've always wanted a helicopter," Iggy mused.

I froze. Well, sort of. I was still flying. But... he... he couldn't be thinking of taking the helicopter, could he?!

"Ready for a little fun?" Iggy asked.

"No!" I cried. "No! Please don't, Iggy! I just wanna find Max!"

"Oh well!"

**Max POV**

"Maaaaaxxxx!" Angel cried. "I can't find them! But... but I found Mizuki! She's close! And she wants to kill them..."

I glanced at her, then at Fang. I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I gave him the same look with a glare added in. He nodded and sighed.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked Angel. She pointed south-west.

I nodded at her, then glanced at Fang again. He nodded and gestured for me to get on with it while rolling his eyes in annoyance. I grinned at him.

"Thanks," I said, then sped off. Ah, going one-hundred-eighty miles an hour. It's fun. You should try it some time.

Oh, wait, you can't! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

As I flew inbetween the houses, I suddenly felt a huge weight on my back. "Nice to see you, Maximum Ride," Mizuki growled.

"Oh, you're heavy," I groaned, feeling myself begin to fall from the sudden weight.

I felt her scratch at my neck with her long nails. "You know, that's really rude. You should think of something nicer to say, Max."

"What the duck is your problem?!" I demanded. "And get off!"

"What if I don't feel like it?" She asked.

"Get off!" I snapped, doing a barrel roll. She clutched onto me tighter, her nails going into me.

I winced and looked back up at her. Was this girl nuts, or maybe it was just me. Nah, it was just me.

"Okay, what is your problem? Why do you keep bugging us? Do you like Global Warming, or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What's this "Glow Ball Warning" that you're talking about?"

I stared at her. "You dumb?"

I think Mizuki wanted to kill me at that moment. Her death glare was almost as bad as mine.

Almost, but not quite.

"Okay, can we stop fighting for a minute? I'm trying to have an enjoyable Halloween and you keep-" I began, but I heard something loud and annoying and...

Too much like Iggy.

"Excuse me! We're going to have to ask you to pull over and surrender all of your candy! Oh, and the Japanese girl will haved to feel the wrath of some bombs! BWA HA HA HA HA!!" Iggy shouted into the microphone.

"Shut up, Iggy!" Nudge cried, taking the microphone away from him. "You're giving me a headache, jerk!"

My jaw dropped. That doesn't happen often. They were in a helicopter. And so my jaw dropped.

"Tch," Mizuki muttered angrily. "It looks like I'll have to retreat for now."

If it weren't for the fact that I'm used to flying, I probably would have fallen down by that point. Instead, I jerked upward when Mizuki got offa me.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT THING?!" I finally yelled.

"We stole it from... what channel was it?" Iggy asked.

"Channel nine! And, Max, it was his idea! I just wanted to find you but he wanted to use a helicopter when we could already fly but he wouldn't listen to me even though I begged him to and we were holding hands so I could let go and it was really hard and Iggy's bigger than me so it would have been hard in the first place to get him to stop and I really really wish he would listen to me and that we just went after you and didn't-" Nudge cried just before Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"I love you. Please shut up," Iggy stated.

I stared even more. Did... did he really just say those three fatal words to Nudge? What was... what... I don't get it!

"You are in so much trouble, Iggy," I said, wishing he wasn't blind so he could feel my doomed death glare of evility and pure death.

"I guessed," Iggy said, grinning.

**Mizuki POV**

I sat there, glaring out at nothing. "They beat me this time. But they won't beat me again."

Charlie chuckled nervously and glanced at me. I glared at him, baring my fangs. He stopped chuckling and looked down. Idiot.

"We'll have to come back later. With more friends," I said, standing up.

Charlie slowly stood up, his eyes glazed over. "Yes, Mizuki."

I spat in his direction, angered at his lack of respect. He was such an annoying little boy. Maybe he should die.

I giggled wickedly at the thought. I shouldn't, but I did.

"Come on, Charlie. Let's go find May," she whispered.

**Angel POV**

_Well, that was fun, huh?_

_You didn't get me Jack's Mannequin._

_I forgot._

_After all I did for you, Angel? You still forgot._

_Hey, do you think I can get Fang and Max together now? This whole thing seems to have made a few more sparks for the both of them._

_Would I be involved?_

_Of course, Gazzy._

_Then, no, they can't be together._

_Wimp._

_I know._

_If you don't help me, I'll just have Nudge help me._

_She's busy with Iggy._

_It's so romantic..._

_Blech. How are we related, again?_

_Heh. By blood. Also, if you don't help, I'll blackmail you._

_You look sweet. You seem sweet. But..._

_But what?_

_You are pure evil!! Sadistic freak!  
_

_If you think this holiday was fun, wait until Christmas!_

_Oh no..._

_**THE END**_

**A/N- I know. It's the end. Horrible, right?**

**... not! There is going to be a sequel, and it's Fax. I'm not sure when I'll get it posted, but it will come up eventually.**

**Also, thank all of you peoples for reviewing! *starts to cry* You beautiful peoples are so nice!  
**


End file.
